This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Laser Microbeam and Medical Program sponsors a seminar series on a bimonthly basis involving invited speakers within the biological and biomedical optics communities. The seminars are generally an hour long with time for questions and discussion following the talk. December 6, 2006 Greg Kronmal (Ambion, Inc-The RNA Company An Applied Biosystems Business Austin, Texas) "RNAi Basics and siRNA Experimental Design " December 8, 2006 Ryan Hill (Research Group of Prof. Jason B. Shear Department of Chemistry &Biochemistry University of Texas at Austin ) "Enzyme-Nanoparticle Functionalization" December 12, 2006 Dr. Moshe Levi, MD (Professor of Medicine, Physiology and Biophysics Vice Chair of Medicine for Research Head Division of Renal Diseases and Hypertension University of Colorado at Denver and Health Sciences Center ) "Role of nuclear receptors (FXR and SREBP) in regulation of renal lipid metabolism and diabetic kidney disease" December 15, 2006 Dr. Don C. Lamb, PhD (University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign) "Sensitive Fluorescence Methodologies and their Application to Biological Systems" January 11, 2007 Dr. Nosang V. Myung (Department of Chemical and Environmental Engineering and Center for Nanoscale Science and Engineering University of California-Riverside) "Nanosensor Array" January 18, 2007 Dr. Michael T. Longaker (Department of Surgery, Stanford University) "Skeletal Tissue Engineering" January 25, 2007 Dr. Bruce C. Wheeler (University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign 1304 West Springfield Avenue Urbana, IL 61801) "Brain on a Chip: Engineering Form and Function in Cultured Neuronal Network" February 2, 2007 Dr. Chen-Yuan Dong (Department of Physics, National Taiwan University) "Developing Intravital Multiphoton Microscopy for Biomedical Research" February 13, 2007 Dr. Joe Fu-Jiou Lo (Biomedical Engineering University of Southern California) "Micro Optics for Biophotonics Detection--MOEMS design, implementation, and medical application." February 13, 2007 Dr. Karen L. Christman, PhD (NIH Postdoctoral Fellow University of California, Los Angeles) "Polymers in Medicine: From Tissue Engineering to Bionanotechnology" February 20, 2007 Dr. Ralf Wessel, PhD (Washington University in St. Louis Associate Professor of Physics ) "Probing Brains with Electrodes and Computation" February 22, 2007 Dr. Pedram Mohseni, PhD (Case Western Reserve University Electrical Engineering and Computer Science Department ) "Single-Chip Wireless Microsystems for Recording Neuroelectrical and Neurochemical Activity" February 27, 2007 Dr. Julia Lyubovitsky, PhD (Beckman Laser Institute) "Developing optical tools to look at biological systems" March 6, 2007 Dr. Paul Sajda, PhD (Columbia University Biomedical Engineering ) "Single-trial Neuroimaging: Identifying Neural Correlates of Trial-to-Trial Behavioral Variability" March 9, 2007 Dr. Maksim Bazhenov, PhD (The Salk Institute for Biological Studies) "Oscillatory synchronization and information coding in the olfactory system" March 13, 2007 Dr. Thomas Lu, PhD (Department of Anatomy and Neurobiology University of California, Irvine) "Temporal Processing of Time-Varying Sounds in the Auditory Cortex" March 15, 2007 Dr. Michael Lin, PhD (University of California, San Diego) "Engineering Drug-controllable Reporters of Protein History in Cells and Organisms" March 23, 2007 Dr. Vincent Wallace (TeraView Ltd, Cambridge, UK) "Development of an intra-operative THz imaging probe for breast conserving surgery" March 26, 2007 Dr. David Sampson (Optical+Biomedical Engineering Laboratory, School of Electrical, Electronic &Computer Engineering, The University of Western Australia, Perth, Australia) "Deducing tissue microstructure without resolving it" April 11, 2007 Dr. Dror Seliktar, PhD (Department of Biomedical Engineering Technion [unreadable][unreadable]" Israel Institute of Technology) "Novel Biosynthetic Hydrogel Biomaterials Engineered for Wound Healing and Tissue Regeneration" April 19, 2007 Dr. Brian Andrews (Chief of Rheumatology, UC Irvine) "The Structure of Cartilage and Synovium in Normal Joints, Rheumatoid Arthritis and Osteoarthritis" April 19, 2007 Dr. John M. Boone, PhD (Professor of Radiology and Biomedical Engineering University of California, Davis) "Breast CT: A Tool for Breast Cancer Screening, Diagnosis and Treatment" April 19, 2007 James R. Mansfield, M.Sc. and Dr. Richard M. Levenson (CRi) "Optical imaging of multiplexed molecular markers in vivo and ex vivo" April 26, 2007 Dr. Utkarsh Sharma, PhD (Kiara Technologies, Inc.) "Fiber Lasers and All-fiber Optic Devices for Applications in Sensing and Medical Imaging" May 1, 2007 Dr. Ed Leiter and Dr. Adam Kennedy (From the Jackson Laboratory) "Mouse Models for Metabolic Syndrome" May 2, 2007 Dr. Miguel A. L. Nicolelis, MD, PhD (Anne W. Deane Professor of Neuroscience Depts. of Neurobiology, Biomedical Engineering, and Psychological and Brain Sciences Co-Director, Duke Center for Neuroengineering) "Computing with Neural Ensembles" May 3, 2007 Dr. Darrell Irvine, PhD (Department of Materials Science &Engineering Massachusetts Institute of Technology ) "Engineering Immunity: Using Materials to Prod and Probe the Immune System" May 17, 2007 Dr. E. Duco Jansen, PhD (Associate Professor of Biomedical Engineering Vanderbilt University ) "Optical Stimulation of Neural Tissue" May 31, 2007 Dr. Nik Kollias (Principal Research Fellow, Johnson &Johnson Consumer and Personal Products Co., Skillman, NJ 08558) "Skin Aging (1-80 yrs) across ethnicities: Measurements and Questions" May 31, 2007 Dr. Franz Hillenkamp, PhD (Institute for Medical Physics and Biophysics University of Muenster ) "Analysis of Nucleic Acids by Matrix-Assisted Laser Desorption/Ionization Mass Spectrometry" July 10, 2007 Dr. Veneranda Guadalupe Garces-Chavez (University of St. Andrews, Scotland ) "Optical Manipulation: Novel techniques for improved photoporation, optical sorting and Raman spectroscopy" July 19, 2007 Dr. Claus-Dieter Ohl (Assistant Professor Division of Physics and Applied Physics School of Physical and Mathematical Sciences Nanyang Technological University Singapore) "Inertial and stable bubble oscillations for microfluidic applications " July 26, 2007 Dr Gal Markel (Sheba Cancer Research Center, Sheba Medical Center, Israel) "Novel immune evasion mechanism employed by melanoma" August 21, 2007 Dr. Uzi Efron (Dept of Electrical Engineering Holon Institute of Technology ) "Studies &Development Effort of a Low Vision Goggle: Recent Progress" August 24, 2007 Dr. Steven L. Jacques, PhD (Biomedical Engineering and Dermatology Oregon Health &Science University, Portland, Oregon ) "Global versus microscopic optical scattering properties of tissues, studied using reflectance-mode confocal microscopy and optical coherence tomography." September 24, 2007 Dr. Sung Sik Thomas Aquinas Hur, PhD (Beckman Laser Institute University of California, Irvine) "Roles of 3D Traction Forces in Migration and Focal Adhesion Dynamics of Bovine Aortic Endothelial Cells" September 26, 2007 Dr. Alvin T. Yeh, PhD (Assistant Professor Department of Biomedical Engineering Texas A&M University ) "Systemic Approaches for Intravital Assessment of Tissue Response, Growth and Remodeling" October 2, 2007 Dr. Elliot Hui (MIT) "Cellular Scale Tissue Engineering Through MEMS" October 11, 2007 Dr. Elliot Botvinick (Assistant Professor University of California, Irvine) "Introduction to the Mechanobiology Lab " October 18, 2007 Dr. Andrew K. Dunn (Biomedical Engineering Department University of Texas at Austin ) "High Resolution Optical Imaging of Brain Function" October 26, 2007 Dr. Gerard L. Cot[unreadable], PhD, P.E. (Charles H. &Bettye Barclay Professor Head, Department of Biomedical Engineering Texas A&M University ) "Optically-Based Biomedical Sensing Approaches" November 7, 2007 Dr. Peter Wang (University of Illinois, Urbana-Champaign) "Seeing is Believing: Molecular Imaging, NanoBiotechnology, and Mechano Biology in Live Cells" November 9, 2007 Dr. Matt Glucksberg (Professor, Northwestern University Robert R. McCormick School of Engineering and Applied Sciences Biomedical Engineering Chair, Department of Biomedical Engineering ) "Biomedical Engineering Design and Global Health" November 15, 2007 Dr. Aladin Boriek, PhD (Associate Professor of Medicine and Physiology Baylor College of Medicine Houston, Texas) "Engineering Approach to the Ventilatory Pump" November 29, 2007 Dr. Charles Limoli (Associate Professor Radiation Oncology University of California, Irvine) "Redox changes regulating the stress response of multipotent neural cells "